The present invention relates to an adjustable container holder for holding containers of differing sizes.
Container holders are used in moving vehicles and the like, to hold containers such as cups, mugs and beverage cans, so that the contents of the containers do not spill while the vehicle is in transit. The containers are typically held within apertures in the container holders. Since containers often have differing diameters and sizes, container holders that have fixed sized apertures cannot securely grasp many types of containers.
Adjustable container holders were developed to hold containers having differing sizes. However, existing adjustable container holders have many disadvantages. Some container holders are adjustable only in fixed increments corresponding to the sizes of common beverage containers, and are unable to securely grasp containers having unusual or uncommon sizes. Other holders are bulky and occupy excessive space in small vehicles. Another disadvantage of many holders is that the user has to use both hands to operate the adjusting mechanism, which is difficult to do when the vehicle is in motion.
Thus, an adjustable container holder that can adjustably securely grasp containers having differing and uncommon sizes, that has a thin streamlined design, and that can be operated by a single hand is desirable.